A True Knight's Heart Within
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kaos injures Eilliott, it's up to Rachel, Blaze, and Crystal to find the Elemental Gem to help him. Done as a request for Purple27GameLord. :)


**Purple27GameLord, who owns Elliott (a.k.a. Ink), asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze and Daniel belong to robotman25, who helped me out with Elliott's Skyelemental armor. I only own Rachel and Crystal. Also, this story is a continuation of the Portal Masters gaining their Skyelementals and is the fifth stories in the series. Also, part of this movie was inspired by the Hasbro/Paramount movie "Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen."**

* * *

 **A True Knight's Heart Within**

Rachel grunted as she hit the ground a bit hard, glaring up at Kaos. Blaze landed on his feet beside her and let out a growl. "This makes no sense why he's attacking the Life Realm," he said. "He hates plants."

"Then why is he here?" Rachel asked, standing up and her associate followed her lead, catching Crystal as she got thrown back.

"Why isn't he crystalized yet?" The young girl asked. "He's absorbed all that Traptanium."

"But we've been chipping away at his form little by little," Blaze answered. "No doubt keeping him from getting crystalized."

Elliott swung his scimitar at Kaos when all of a sudden, a sharp crystal appeared out of nowhere and struck the Water/Dark Portal Master. "Elliott!" Rachel cried out in alarm as Kaos swung a hand that struck the young man hard. Elliott crumpled and made no more movement.

"No!" Crystal screamed. "Ink!"

The Tech Portal Master had had enough. "Blaze, go all the way up!" She said, touching her headband in her hair. Seeing this, Blaze nodded and also activated his Skyelemental. As the Fire/Undead Portal Master blasted Kaos with Fire and Undead power beams, Rachel used several of the Tech Skylanders weapons in her arsenal to not only distract, but also further break down Kaos' defenses and defeat him.

While they did this, Crystal raced over to the Water/Dark Portal Master, but she saw he was in really bad shape. She quickly used her Portal Master power to form a barrier around him to keep him safe, but when she shook his shoulder, he didn't move. Rachel and Blaze leapt in and their expressions were worried as the young woman quickly felt Elliott's neck for a pulse, finding a very faint one. "He's barely alive," she said, her voice grave.

"Let's get him back to the Academy," Blaze said.

Master Eon and Drill Sergeant came out, both looking like they had bad news. "Elliott is barely clinging to life," the guardian of Skylands said sadly.

"His vitals have dropped very low. I don't know if he'll survive," the Tech driller said sadly.

"No!" Crystal said, fear in her voice. "Ink can't die! Kaos can't beat us!"

"Is there any way to help him, Master Eon?" The Fire/Undead Portal Master asked.

"He is dying, but can be revived by a special gem, a gem that I asked Hot Head to hide for safekeeping," Master Eon answered. "It's called the Elemental Gem. If you can find it and bring it here, it can revive Elliott, but you must hurry. If he slips too far away, it will be too late."

They wasted no time heading out with Rachel using her telekinesis to fly and carry her little sister and friend at the same time. "Hot Head's home is in the Fire Realm," she said.

"Isn't that beyond the Water Realm and the Tech Realm?" Crystal asked.

"Yes," Blaze said. "Too bad Flynn's transporting the Skylanders on another mission. You're using a lot of power just to fly and carry us, Rach."

"Don't worry, I've been practicing with Magna Charge," she said. "He's been helping me with using my telekinesis to lift things that are my weight and even things that are quite a few times my weight."

In the Tech Realm, they landed so that not only could Rachel rest a bit, but also to walk on foot to the Fire Realm to find Hot Head. "I hope this gem can help Elliott," the Tech Portal Master said.

"If Master Eon says it can, we have to trust it can," Blaze said.

Crystal had been pretty much quiet the whole way, except for a question or two. "Is Elliott…going to die?" She asked softly.

Her older sister and teacher had no answer, but they did give each other worried looks and began walking towards the Fire Realm with Rachel lifting her little sister onto her back as they walked. Not too long after, they heard a motorcycle engine and followed it. "Is that Furno?" Rachel asked.

The Fire/Undead Portal Master shook his head. "Sounds a bit too powerful to be his bike," he said.

Just then, a huge shadow fell over them and they looked up to see a giant motorcycle coming down towards them. "Look out!" Crystal screamed.

The Tech Portal Master activated her telekinesis and grabbed Blaze, flying to the side and upwards just in time to avoid getting hit with a dust cloud as the motorcycle landed.

Or rather, the person using himself like a motorcycle landed. "Hot Head!" Rachel cried out.

Crystal looked confused. "I thought Hot Head was a Fire Giant," she said.

"He is," Blaze said. "One of his powers is that he can temporarily turn himself into a motorcycle and mow down enemies."

Hot Head let out a whoop and revved his engine, unable to hear Rachel calling him. Blaze tried, but didn't have any luck either. Crystal finally decided to take matters into her own hands. "HOT HEEEEAAAAADDD!" She screamed out, making the two adults cover their ears.

It also caused the Fire Giant to sputter and fall over in surprise, something that would have made them laugh if they weren't limited on time. As Hot Head sat up and rubbed his head to recover, he found the three Portal Masters looking up at him. "Well, that practice is bust," he grumbled.

Seeing this, Crystal jumped down from her older sister's back and marched up to the giant, using her plant manipulation to wrap over Hot Head's legs to keep him in place and to lift herself up so that she was eye level with him. "If you don't help us, Elliott's going to die, you hot-headed bigfoot!" She said vehemently.

Blaze looked a little worried at seeing the seven-year-old telling off the Fire Giant, but then saw Rachel smiling. "Um, should she be telling off someone that is more powerful than her?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him, understanding but also still smiling. "Well, what better way to get him to help us if Crystal acts disappointed that someone she looks up to chooses not to help one of the Portal Masters that she greatly admires?" she said. "Plus, it's always funny to see a bigger person get told off by a kid."

Hot Head looked taken aback by Crystal's words and managed to break the vines holding him down and stood up. "Kid, you either have a lot of guts or this mission is very important to you for you to come up and tell me off," he said.

"Kaos badly hurt Elliott and the only way Elliott can live is if we bring the Elemental Gem to the Academy before it's too late," the Life Portal Master said.

The Fire Giant felt anger fill him at that. Anything that had to do with Kaos hurting others got him hot under the collar. "Just curious, who is Elliott?" He asked as he hadn't heard the name or of the person before.

"He's the Water/Dark Portal Master and one of my best friends."

That was all the convincing the giant needed and he then saw the Tech and Fire/Undead Portal Masters standing there too. "This Elliott is a good Portal Master?" He asked.

"One of the best," Rachel said.

"And one of the most honorable," Blaze said, which was quite something for him to say.

Hot Head transformed into his motorcycle form. "Hop on," he said.

Blaze teleported up to the giant's left shoulder while Rachel picked up Crystal and flew up to the giant's right shoulder and they held on as the Fire Giant kicked it up into high gear and sped for his home. It didn't take them long to get there and he led them into a volcano. Rachel had to put up a telekinetic bubble for herself, her little sister, and friend because of the intense heat as they followed Hot Head to a cavern where the giant Elemental Gem was resting. A beam of sunlight hit it and made the walls sparkle with a dazzling display of colors on the walls.

"Whoa, that's a big gem," Crystal said in awe.

"There's a lot of power in it," Blaze said, sensing the raw power in the gem.

Rachel was about to try using her telekinesis to pick up the gem when Hot Head stopped her. "No offense, Tech Portal Master, but it is very heavy. It would be very difficult for you to hold it with your telekinesis for the journey," he said. "I'll carry it for you all."

They were about to ask how heavy it was when the Fire Giant picked it up, but they could see even he was straining a little to pick it up and the question died in their mouths. The Skylander looked at them. "Alright, let's get to the Academy."

Arriving there, they found Master Eon gently replacing Elliott's regular glasses with some new ones because they had been broken. He nodded at seeing they had arrived with the gem. "Hot Head, thank you," he said.

"Hey, the kids said it's for a Portal Master friend. I couldn't tell them no," he said, setting the gem close to the injured Water/Dark Portal Master.

As the sunlight hit the gem again, Master Eon directed the beam of light to wash over Elliott. Power filled the young man's almost dead body and before everyone's eyes, he opened his eyes and coughed a bit before looking at his fellow Portal Masters and smiling. "I owe you guys one," he said in a grateful voice. "Thank you."

"Ink, are you okay?" Crystal asked.

"I'm okay," he said before feeling more power flowing into him to help him regain his strength.

Rachel then gasped. "Look," she said softly.

Dark blue shoulder pads, a shirt with both dark and water wave patterns, dark blue jeans, dark blue boots and dark blue gauntlets appeared on Ink's body before the new armor melded together to form a knight's full armor that was the same dark blue. "He's a real knight!" Crystal exclaimed happily.

Blaze's eyes widened. "Not only that, that's his Skyelemental power," he said.

"Yes, Blaze," Master Eon said with a smile. "Because Elliott fought hard in that battle with Kaos and clung to the last bit of life in him before you all came back, he has gained his Skyelemental."

"And the gem is mine!"

At the familiar, annoying voice, they turned to find Kaos standing there. Rachel and Blaze quickly activated their Skyelemental forms and jumped into the air, landing between Kaos and the gem. Crystal stood by Master Eon with her Imaginator Power ready and Hot Head looked ready to lob some fire. Elliott got up, standing with Rachel and Blaze as a dark blue aura surrounded him. Kaos laughed. "You getting your Skyelemental doesn't hide the fact of who you really are, Water/Dark Portal Master!" He said.

Blaze, feeling Kaos was just trying to stir up trouble, growled but the evil Portal Master laughed. "I think you'll be interested in it too, Hellfire Portal Master. It has to do with your old friend, Daniel."

"Daniel is a disgrace to us Portal Masters!" Rachel said firmly. "Just like you!"

"If Daniel is a disgrace to you all, then why do you stand by his brother?"

Crystal gasped at that and Rachel drew in a sharp breath. Blaze turned to Elliott. "Elliott, are you Daniel's brother?" He asked, his voice level, but those that knew the Fire/Undead Portal Master heard the undercurrent of anger in his voice.

The Water/Dark Portal Master sighed. "Yes, I am," he said. "But I left his teachings because I didn't want to have all the power and destruction."

He turned to Kaos. "I'm nothing like my brother," he said.

"No, you're not," Rachel said. "We've seen you in battle and you've always had our backs. You are better than your brother."

Her words helped and Kaos looked astounded that they were still sticking together. "But he is the brother of your enemy!" He said, trying to get them to react.

"But a true knight's heart is within Elliott," said Master Eon.

"And it's going to stay that way!" Crystal said, standing in front of Elliott. "Now come face us, you ugly sewer rat!"

As she got her bazooka out, Blaze drew his katana and set them alight while Rachel held a few shuriken-filled telekinetic orbs in her hands and Elliott raised his scimitar. Kaos paled at that and went to teleport away, but Hot Head and Blaze sent a fireball at his backside, making the bald Portal Master shriek in pain while Elliott blasted him with some ice, the ice forming a strong pair of handcuffs around Kaos' hands. "Crystal, why don't you send him off?" The Water/Dark Portal Master suggested.

Crystal looked at her older sister, who nodded. "Shoot him to the stars, hon," the Tech Portal Master said with a smile.

Giggling, Crystal made her bazooka grow a bit and Rachel captured Kaos in her telekinesis and stuffed him in her little sister's bazooka barrel. Blaze and Elliott helped the little girl keep it steady while she set up her aim. Rachel kneeled by the head of the barrel to help hold it upright before Crystal took aim and pulled the trigger.

With a boom that shook the walls, Kaos was ejected into the sky, his scream echoing for a long while. The Portal Masters cheered and Crystal hugged Elliott. "I'm glad you're alive, Ink," she said.

"Me too," he said as he powered down, his armor disappearing except for a chest button that stayed on his shirt, giving them the hint that it was the key to unlocking his new power.

"Five of us now have our Skyelementals," Rachel said. "Something tells me the rest of us will get them pretty quickly."

"I believe you may be right," said Blaze.

Master Eon nodded, also sensing the same thing.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
